Teasing
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: A little bought of teasing didn't turn out to be such a bad thing.


**Teasing**

A/n: My First Tsugaru and Psyche Fic! Hurrah! Anyways, another Kink Meme fill for you all. And it's all so… OOC ; A; FORGIVE ME! I guess it could be… AU? D:

Summary: What happened when Delic and Hibiya gang up on Psyche for a round of teasing?

There was a sudden snivel, another tear trekking down an already tear-stained face. Delic and Hibiya sighed. It wasn't any more fun now. "You're always such a cry baby, Psyche! You're almost unworthy of being a commoner to me! " Hibiya muttered loudly, causing more tears to well up in the deep pink eyes of the boy who knelt on the ground in his usual white garments. Delic gave Hibiya almost a bit of a smack across the back of his head. It seemed that they had taken things too far, but then again, the other was a bit sensitive.

Suddenly Hibiya and Delic's eyes fixated on something, or rather someone, behind Psyche. "That's enough you two." Came a calm, yet stern voice. Delic sighed and gave a shrug, turning to leave. "Hey-! Wait! Where are you going?" Hibiya said loudly, obviously not wanting to go yet. "We got our warning, and besides, I don't feel like fighting someone who's pretty much my own brother." Delic placed a hand on top of Hibiya's head, the small prince pouting. "Don't wanna go." Delic turned to face Hibiya and gave a smirk. "Maybe I can give you some kind of incentive you to." At the Hibiya's face flushed and he dashed off, leaving Delic standing there. Psyche, having calmed down slightly, watched the display before him, sniffling slightly.

Delic gave a wave and Psyche turned around to see just what, or who, it was that had made the other two suddenly leave like that. The first thing that he noticed was the blue, the startling blue of those eyes. Psyche's face lit up and his eyes couldn't help but tear up again. "T-Tsu-chan!" Psyche cried out, using his white jacket sleeves to wipe his nose and his teary eyes. With a chuckle, Tsugaru crouched down and used the corner of his kimono's sleeve to wipe at Psyche's pink eyes, gently wiping away the tears before kissing under each eye.

"It's alright now, Psyche-chan, I'm here." Tsugaru said as he gathered the other into his arms. Psyche nodded and wrapped his arms around Tsugaru, holding onto him tightly as a feeling of ease washed over him. "Tsu-chan is always so nice." Psyche mumbled; feeling a bit embarrassed at the statement. "Well Psyche is always nice too." Psyche nodded, understanding slightly. "Ne, Tsu-chan, can… can Psyche ask you a question?"

Tsugaru looked down at the raven-haired, pink-eyed male that he currently held in his embrace, noting that Psyche's face was buried against the cloth of his kimono. When had that happened? He wondered to himself. "Hmm? What do you want to ask, Psyche-chan?" A mumbled response came out from the other, making Tsugaru blink in surprise. He already had some idea of Psyche's feelings but… he hadn't expected the other to come outright and say it. "P-Pardon, Psyche-chan." Tsugaru murmured, wondering if maybe he'd heard the other wrong. Psyche lifted his face from the kimono, his face burning red, and a small pout on his face. "Tsu-chan needs to listen better!" And then Psyche looked away, suddenly growing a bit meeker. "P-Psyche said... t-that he… r-really likes Tsu-chan." Psyche grew quiet for a moment, as if he were thinking. "Psyche told master this one time, how… Psyche felt for Tsu-chan, and master said that Psyche loves Tsu-chan…" Again, Tsugaru was taken by surprise, mostly since it seemed that Izaya had been perfectly serious with what he told his look-alike.

It made him think for a moment, and Psyche simply looked up at Tsugaru, gazing into the blonde's sapphire orbs that seemed to be focused elsewhere. "I-Is that okay, Tsu-chan?" Psyche asked tentatively. Those words, so quite and yet so bold, brought a pounding beat to his heart. In all honesty, he hadn't really given that much thought. Yes, he knew that he liked Psyche, so much so that he found the need to protect the other, to keep him safe… but was that the same thing that Psyche was feeling? "Ne, Psyche-chan, may I ask you a question?" Psyche was surprised at that, and it showed on his face, giving Tsugaru a moment to wonder if maybe he should be asking the other, before Psyche spoke up. "What do you want to ask, Tsu-chan?" Hmm… now that Psyche said that it was fine, now he was wondering how to go about asking. "Ne, Psyche-chan, what do you feel when you look at me? When you think of me?" He was curious, and he tried to voice it as innocently as he could so that the other wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Psyche blinked up at Tsugaru for a moment, almost seeming to be confused by the blonde's question. "Well... Psyche... always feels happy when he's around Tsu-chan, Psyche wants to always be around Tsu-chan and… hug him... Tsu-chan makes Psyche's tummy all fluttery inside… and makes his heart beat more when Tsu-chan is around…" Psyche leaned away from Tsugaru's embrace for a moment, glancing downward as he pushed his index fingers together slightly. Hearing those words made Tsugaru think a bit more. Of course Psyche's gesture was one that was hard to resist and then, he smiled and tucked a finger under Psyche's chin. "Then I love you too, Psyche-chan." Psyche's eyes widened and seemed to brim up with tears again. But this time Tsugaru knew why Psyche was crying. "Eh? Psyche-chan? Why are you crying?" even though he had a feeling that he knew why, he couldn't help but ask, he'd been known to be wrong before.

"P-Psyche is happy th-that T-Tsu-chan…" Psyche simply couldn't form the words even as he continued to blubber on, using the heel of his hand to rub at his teary, pink eyes. It calmed Tsugaru down slightly to hear that he hadn't made the other upset, he smiled again, and lightly brushed away the tears that fell from one of those pink eyes with his thumb. "I'm happy too, psyche-chan…" He murmured softly before, feeling a bit brazen with the newfound feelings pouring from both of them, softly pressed his lips to Psyche's before pulling away to scan the other's face.

Psyche was a bit surprised at the soft feeling of Tsugaru's lips pressed lightly against his own. He felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks blush again. There was just something about the soft, sweet, tender way those lips had been laid upon his that sent his pulse scrambling and his heart racing again, not that being with Tsugaru didn't do that already, but this time it was different, it sent different sensations through him. He could admit that it wasn't really his first kiss since he'd kissed Izaya at one point or another, but it was the simple fact that it had come from Tsugaru that sent his mind reeling. Without another thought, Psyche suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's neck; his eyes closed and pressed his lips to Tsugaru's. The afore mentioned blond was taken aback by yet another brazen, brave move from the other. Tsugaru's own sapphire orbs closed and he wrapped his arms around Psyche once more, pulling him closer so that he could cradle the other male in his arms even as they shared their first real kiss together.

They both pulled back and sapphire met magenta pink. Psyche smiled brightly and giggled lightly before hugging Tsugaru tightly. Tsugaru chuckled and tugged psyche closer, giving Psyche another kiss, but this time an Eskimo kiss, causing the other to giggle again. "I-I love you, Tsu-chan…" "And I love you, Psyche-chan…" And, feeling finally recognized, they were happier then they ever had been.

HRGH. This was.. hard to write ; w; I'm so sorry if this is... not what was wanted but I usually don't write fluff. And they were so OOC in the beginning. This is my first ever Psyche and Tsugaru fic and… for a while it was like I was hitting myself since I was hating it, but.. It's pretty cute, except for the ending I couldn't think of anything better to put.


End file.
